


Facebook

by wneleh



Series: Memories/Facebook [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Blair Sandburg's Father, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in 2003, I wrote a story, Memories of a Woman in White, in which Blair learns the identity of his father. Over the years, I've been asked many times how Blair and his father finally meet. It happened in 2009, via Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook

Blair Sandburg and Jeremy Moss are now friends.

Blair Sandburg is confused.

Jim Ellison at 12:26 p.m. Saturday February 7  
I bet. Anything I can do to help?

Blair Sandburg at 12:28 p.m. Saturday February 7   
It'd help if I knew whether he was a mass murderer or something.

Jim Ellison at 12:29 p.m. Saturday February 7  
Already done. He's just a middle-aged lawyer. You've got to be curious.

Jim Ellison and Naomi Sandburg are now friends.

Naomi Sandburg is trying to decide between pottery and cross-country skiing.

Charlie Spring at 11:17 a.m. Saturday February 7  
You've got enough snow this year for XCountry?

Naomi Sandburg at 11:24 a.m. Saturday February 7  
Oh yes, we've gotten plenty this year, and this high up we've had very little melt. You should come up before it's gone.

Carol Hedder at 11:33 a.m. Saturday February 7  
How was the bread?

Naomi Sandburg at 11:49 a.m. Saturday February 7  
It was wonderful. And now, I'm out the door while the sun's shining!

Jeremy Moss at 11:57 a.m. Saturday February 7  
Have a good ski.

Blair Sandburg at 12:04 p.m. Saturday February 7  
People don't have "Good skis."

Jeremy Moss at 12:07 p.m. Saturday February 7  
Hello, Blair.

Blair Sandburg at 12:12 p.m. Saturday February 7  
Hi.

Jeremy Moss at 12:14 a.m. Saturday February 7  
Naomi tells me you have your own business.

Blair Sandburg at 12:16 p.m. Saturday February 7  
Naomi hasn't talked about you at all.

Jeremy Moss at 12:17 p.m. Saturday February 7  
But you obviously know who I am.

Blair Sandburg at 12:18 p.m. Saturday February 7  
Yes.

Jeremy Moss at 12:19 p.m. Saturday February 7  
Maybe we should take this off Facebook.

Charlie Spring at 12:20 p.m. Saturday February 7  
Hell no!

Carol Hedder at 12:23 p.m. Saturday February 7  
What am I missing here?

Blair Sandburg is wondering why the name Jeremy Moss sounds familiar.

Jim Ellison at 11:06 a.m. Saturday February 7  
You really don't remember? Call me.

Blair Sandburg at 11:23 a.m. Saturday February 7  
Oh shit. Naomi wouldn't have him FRIENDED, would she?

Jim Ellison at 11:40 a.m. Saturday February 7  
Why the hell not? She's Naomi.

Blair Sandburg at 11:43 a.m. Saturday February 7  
Now he's showing up on 'People You May Know.'

Jim Ellison at 11:45 a.m. Saturday February 7  
Love the modern world.

Naomi Sandburg at 11:50 a.m. Saturday February 7  
Blair, don't be so closed-minded. Hello, Jim. I've friended you.

Naomi Sandburg is baking bread.

Carol Hedder at 10:03 a.m. Saturday February 7  
That sounds lovely! What type?

Naomi Sandburg at 10:10 a.m. Saturday February 7  
Just regular whole wheat, with sage.

Jeremy Moss at 10:47 a.m. Saturday February 7  
Yum! I should do that.

Naomi Sandburg at 11:23 a.m. Saturday February 7  
Making bread is so therapeutic.


End file.
